Ralgoor, dit le paladin de Reims
frame|center|le paladin de Reims, faisant un puissance 4 dans le metro RALGOOR, DIT "LE PALADIN DE REIMS" héros de la IXe ère après l avenement de J.M.Lepen c est a dire de la IIe ere after licheking Ralgoor Clebsfou, surnommer par ses contemporain Le paladin de Reims, Mangecouille ''ou encore ''Gollum Ier ''etait un heros de guerre du comte finnois de Reims, principalement conu pour avoir defendu sa cite face au invahisseur musulmaan et aussi pour avoir realiser toute une serie de bonne action pendant sa periode d apoge histoire enfance Clebsfou est ne a saint petersbourg au milieu du 4e age , dans une petite chaumiere de fermier. son pere etait livreur du pizza au nom du roi et sa mere etait peinte en batiment a lecole Truelle de roubaix. il eu globalement une enfance normale et heureuse jusqua ses 13 ans ou sa vie prit une tournure inatendue adolescence le jour de son 13e anniversaire alors qu il celebrait tranquilement sa barmitzva un vieillard approcha de lui et lui tendit lentement un parchemin mystique sur lesquel l enfant put lire les mot usivant : thumb|center|650px|parchemin que recut l enfant suite a cet etrange mesage l enfant rejoint le vieil homme sur la colline de reims celui ci declara : "''j espre que ta ma thune enculer" naturelement l enfant lui presenta les 5 balle demander et le vieil homme ajouta "maintenant tout les semaine tu va me filer 5 balle et si tu les as pas jte previens jte met la tete dans le mur : )" a ce moment l enfant fut pris de vertige et il comprit alors : l homme venait de lui devoiler sa destinee.... "tu sera reparateur d e pc" cette conversation marqua son entree dans l age adulte age adulte a present fier reparateur d ordinateurs au nom du baron Sucemabite de Finlande, le jeune Ralgoor evolua rapidement au sein de la structuree et finit par devenir dirlo et alors les contrat a l etranger commencait a se multiplier l argent commencant a s accumuler dans sa besace ; son quotidien s ameliorait lui aussi de plus en plus thumb|left|386 px|aieaieaieee billet dans mon portecleeys devenu a present maire de Reims il comenca a reinvestir son ble et c est alors qu il s acheta un ptit limousine ralph lauren thumb|400px|jai beaucoup de thune toi t a que des prune durant cette periode il se fit egalement conaitre de certain medias, il a eu l ocasion de faire de nombreuse aparition dans des TV show des apapraition a la radio etc.... voici diferente de ses declaration : "depuis que j ai percer les haineux ne font que pleurer" "sieg heil" "MDR regarde a 3:12 ce qu il dit cest des barre" "moi president" l apprentissage aupres du maitre gueriet il finit par sombrer dans la coco et connut les bafond du succes que rencontre la plupart des jeune nouveau riche arrete a 19ans pour exces de vitesse bourrer dans sa bentley il finit en taule sa peine est fixer a perpete et sa caution a $1zimbabwe de belgique. un matin un mysteiruex homme le fait liberer apres avoir payer la caution et lui declarera "j suis proprietaire" avant de le guider vers le camp d entrainement de la garde de hurlevent la Ralgoor Clebsfou recut un entrainement de guerriet pendant une periode d environ 10ans il apprit a manier les flingue les ninchacou les epee a monter a cheval et meme a palper des paire de nibard il ressortit de ce camp comme un tout nouvel homme pret a en decoudre et il declera d ailleurs a ce sujet : "G-G-G-GG-UNIT" guerre du royaume de Lille un jour il recut une lettre celle provenant de lille ou etait inscrit ces quelque mot : thumb|center|392px il regroupa alors une armee et donna rendzvous a l auteur a cote de la cathedrale de reims il attendut ainsi environ 2longue semaine mais l autre con ne se pointa jamais cest ainsi que fut remporter la guerre fin de vie apres cette victoire le chef de guerre se retira dans un petit chalet en ardeche afin de s eloigner un peu de la societe certain pretende l entendre parfois jouer du banjo sur le sommet de sa colline et parfois le voit tirer a la carabine en geulant "c est une propriete privee espece de MUSULMAN" hommages le chanteur Snoopdogg aurait ecrit une chanson intituler "smoke weed everyday" dans laquelle il rend un homage poignant au heros de guerre Ralgoor Clebsfou le peintre Squeezie aurait egalement peint un tcho portrait en l honneur de celui qu on surnomme encore Gollum Ier '': thumb|left|238px enfin l homme est egalement cite en remerciement dans le livre "Les Évangiles" et figure egalement dans le generique de "''Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours" crédité au role de guerriet orc malveilant ''problemes de justice'' certains egard au niveau de la loi ont ete rapporter notament dans la periode ou il etait peter de thune on l accuse notament de blanchiement d argent et de vidage de couille en bande organisee thumb|left|335 px|proces bonnes action et haut fait a 23 ans il envoya 5€ de don au kebab de Montecarlo dans le but d obtenir un grec etudiant il recut le hautfait suivant : thumb|left|245px en 2008 il niqua ta mere en 2005 il comprit le secret des hyerogliphe ("en fait il suffit juste que tu niqueta mere c est sa le truc" - declaration a la radio nationale) enfin en 1894 il inventa la dynamite Catégorie:Personage